PR of Venezuela
The Peoples Republic of Venezuela (PR of Venezuela), is a Country in South America, not far from Brazil. The Country has a Good Way of Living, A growing Economy and Great Resources. Nation Link: http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=143658 History The Cybernation PR of Venezuela was Founded not that Long ago when Splitting from the Old Venezuelan Government, after the 2006 Oil Crisis. The Country after the Crisis was then handed over to Leader Zako Alumunda, who Rules a New Totalitarian State. The New Venezuela has Recently Joined the Alliance, Multicolored Cross-X Alliance (MCXA), becouase of Constant Attacks. The Country has been Hit by Rogues many times, which some have Killed Many Venezuelan Citezens and Destroyed Infrastructure, but now in an alliance, the Country Hopes to Change on the Wars and Destruction, that the Nation has Experianced. The Venezuela Government The Government of PR of Venezuela is a Totalitarian State, Which means that leader Zako Alumunda, Leads the Government but not Always the People, and Zako Alumunda has been Known to be a Very Nice, Caring and Kind Man. Section I: Government Leaders The Leaders of the Peoples Venezuela Take Charge of In and Around the Country and Foriegn Affairs. Here is the Current Government List: President - Zako Alumunda Vice President - Kalu Ibino Foriegn Affairs Secretary - Moriano Definmo Minister of Defence - Calago Serinin Home Secretary - Hugo Chavez Minister of Warfare - Alisino Barbetov Section II: Totalitarian State Venezuela Monthes after the Oil Crisis in 2006, later in 2007 a New Government Came in for Venezuela. Zako Alumunda (Former Home Secretary), would think Democracy was out for the Country, and that it needed Leadership. The Country's Highest Officials had a Quick Vote, and the New Leader was Zako Alumunda, Replacing Hugo Chavez. With the New Leadership, Zako Alumunda Appointed his Government very Quickly, though he had put alot of Effort into the Cabinet Shuffle. Hugo Chavez soon Became Home Secretary on the 4th of June, a few days before the new Government took its Place. Zako Alumunda Wanted a Stronger Venezuela, a Country that Should make a Difference. After the Nuclear Threat by Russia on September 12th - September 25th 2006, the Country was almost in Total Anarchy. On June the 8th 2007, the Country was Finally put back into Shape, and back to almost Normal. The New Government had been Fine, and the countrys Losses over the Past Year has been looked at differently. Section III: War Since the Country Reformation in 2007, the Country has never Experianced Real War, but once went to War with an Alliance called Kentlake, not that long after the Country's Reformation. Kentlake Conflict The Kentlake Conflict was a War that Killed many Citezens of Venezuela, and Destroyed alot of Infrastructure. Before the Country Joined the MCXA, the Nation usually attacked Other Nations on Planet Bob. The PROV was Known as a Rogue, and was a danger to many nations. Zako Alumunda wanted Power, so he then made a one nation alliance called the Independance Coaliton, and Attacked Hogston, a Member of Kentlake. He Put the Country into Destruction, killed Over 100 Citezens. Then, the Nation Imperial Force (Member of Kentlake), Invaded Venezuela and Put the Country into Deep Anarchy. Soon, another Nation Moved in called Hogan, finally Wiping The Soldiers out of Venezuela, which made it an Open Target. Soon after, the war was over, and many troops stayed in the country, but then moved out. After this Happened, PROV left many other nations alone. Military The Military of the Peoples Republic of Venezuela is Currently Very small, becouase Incidents that have Happened in the Past. The Country hopes to Build on its Military, and Zako Alumunda Believes it will Benifit Venezuela. The Country Currently has a Small 314 Active Troops in the Country, which is Deemed very Small for the Size of the Country so Far. Venezuela's Warfare Minister Alisino Barbetov Controls the PROVA (Peoples Republic of Venezuela Army) and thinks that there should be more Funding for the Army. Section I of Military: Rules of War The Army of Venezuela usually will only attack a nation if attacked already. The Nation will go to defcon 3 or 1, so that the Readiness is even. Alliance Wars have not happened Yet for the MCXA, so Zako Alumunda hopes to have more time to Build for his Country and Military. Section II of Military: Future Military for Venezuela Hugo Chavez (Home Secretary) hopes that in the Next 7 Monthes, the Country will have Nuclear Weapons. Despite all the possible Risks, they will still go ahead with the Program. Leader Zako Alumunda Also Wants in the Next 2 Weeks, a Total of 5 Tomohawk Cruise Missiles, to Defend his Country. In a Speech on the 13th June 2007 he Siad The MCXA will want Powerful Nations with a Powerful Military if they went to war, '' and that we will be Prepared'' he siad. He also added that With the Federation of Armed Nations vs The World Unity Treaty, you could never be too Sure. Geography Category:Country